1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to storage containers, and more particularly to boxes for storing candles and associated candle accessories.
2. Description of Related Art
Candles are delicate and easily damaged. They must be transported and stored with care to prevent damage, or in case of scented candles, to assure fresh scent at the time of use. Furthermore, exposure to moisture may inhibit relighting, and continuous exposure to light may cause candle colors to fade. Finally, candle accessories, such as candle matches and candle wipes for cleaning soot from candle jars, are usually kept out of sight or stored in separate containers.
Candles are typically sold in retail boxes that usually do not meet the strict requirements for proper long term candle care, since the purpose of retail boxes is to provide an inexpensive transport container. More specifically, the retail boxes are usually made of paper material that does not effectively prevent fragrance evaporation nor protect against moisture. Thus, candle enthusiasts often have to resort to wrapping candles in paper towels, sealing them in airtight plastic pouches, and storing them out of direct sunlight.